Conventionally, there is known a driving operation input device to control an electric force to variably control an operational reaction force. A driving operation input device proposed in JP-A-2002-104 changes a drive torque of an electric motor mounted on a rotating shaft of a brake pedal to thereby electronically control an operational reaction force. Since the driving operation input device can adjust an operational reaction force optionally, it is possible to transmit information about a vehicle to a driver. Also, since the relationship between a movable input part and an operational reaction force can be varied, it is possible to adjust an operational reaction force (operating rigidity) relative to an operating displacement amount.